cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
DSCL Armed Forces
Military The Revolutionary Armed Forces of The Democratic Socialist Confederation of Liberty Military or otherwise known as the Sons Armed forces The Sons of Liberty Military is comprised up of 4 main branches: Army, Marines, Air force and National Guard. (Note the Sons of Liberty doesn’t have a large GDP to maintain a large Navy. The small "navy" that the DSCL does have is under the command of the Marines, and needs support from allied nations for support.) *''Army'' “We are protectors of the Revolution” The Sons of Liberty’s Army is mostly comprised of volunteers, and is a Professional force with a Minimal age to join is 16 but must have parents ok in order to join but they cannot engage in combat until age 18. Draft age is 18 to 45. The Army’s main goal is to protect the Nation from any internal or external threats weather it’s terrorists, organized crime, or another nation. Apart from the main army you have Army Airborne (paratroops,) Army Rangers, and Army Special forces. *''Marines'' Either Land or Sea we shall bring revolution to thee! The Marine corps in the Sons of Liberty are the best of the best. These are highly trained highly motivated soldiers. Trained to shot farther, go farther, and kill faster. The marines jobs are to protect the nation and to fight through the areas many rivers and marshes and in an event of an attack, to cross many lakes and oceans. The Sons Marine corp is the spearhead of the Sons Armed forces. The Marines Special forces are so top secret that any proof of it’s existence is destroyed. *''Air Force'' Freiheit durch Macht Though Power The Sons Air force is comprised of what the rest of the world may say outdated weapons. But the Sons do with what they have, and do it very well. Armed with their Revo-Sabre-16's and their SB-17 Liberty bombers they can fight with the best of them. With the Country quickly growing, we could be seeing the Air force becoming bigger and stronger than ever. *''National Guard'' “Pride of the Working Class” The Sons National Guard is a protector of the nation and in case of an invasion are to back up the main Army. The NG’s main job in peace time is to provide protection of the many government building, military installations, help during national disasters and so forth. Every Citizen must serve at least 2 years of Military service in the NG. Left|thumb|DSCL Revolutionary Armed Guard on Parade in Liberty City Navy Vivre longtemps, bien mourir Long, Die Well The DSCL hold a joint Navy with the SRN, Any citizen that wishes to join the “Sons” navy goes to the Republic of Norris Training Centers. In a way the Navy is a joint effort. Both countries have naval officers and both country have control of the navy, which transports both countries armed forces around the world. *''Special Forces'' The DSCL house a number of specialized soilders, units, equipment, and tactics that it uses, along with the Special Forces units within each branch the DCSL has a special Anti-terror Unit, Self Defence Army, Rapid deployment Unit, and a overseas Command unit. Revolutionary Armed Guard Defend Socialism! The Revolutionary Armed Guard or R.A.G. for short, is a specialized army for homeland defence. Its weapons, and tactics shows it as it has special contracts with the R&D department to make special equipment. The RAG is only comprised of 4 divisons however in times of war can recruit local populace to suppliment it's ranks. The RAG is a defence force, is cannot leave the country without special apporval from the council and population alike. Civil Defence and Anti-Terror Unit The C.D.A.U. is a specialized task force with one goal in mind, protect the country from threats internal and external, that may damage the safety and security of the Citizens within. The CDAU has branches in all states that adhear to a central command in Maine, the CDAU is more of a Special Police Force than actual Military but is backed by the Army and other branches. The CDAU has the authroity to call in for support from the National Guard, and the RAG. Armored Forces Image:SEFV.jpg Image:SIFV-T99.jpg Image:SIFV-08.jpg Image:ST-68.JPG Image:ST-65.jpg Image:ST-72 A1.jpg Image:ST-72 A2.jpg Artillery *The Artillery is Artillery, they blow stuff up from far away. Image:SAT-15507.jpg Image:SMLRS07.jpg Image:SAT-08.jpg Image:SRWAT-16.jpg Image:SAT180.jpg Air force *The DSCL Air force is the newest addition to the Sons Military. The Air Force was delayed because of reconstruction costs and Infrastructure set backs. today the Sons Air Force is now making a array of deadly air craft meant to destroy. ''Link to Video, click here'' Image:SF A-18.jpg Image:SF 18B.jpg Image:SF_A_Z21.jpg Image:S A-20.jpg Image:STP_76.jpg Image:SB-17.jpg Image:SMB-20.JPG Image:SAS-008.jpg Image:SAH-01.jpg Image:STH-01.jpg Munitions Image:CM.jpg|The Archer is a long range Cruise Missile fired from either a CM base or a Cm mobile launcher. Image:Cutlass.jpg|The Cutlass is an Air to ground Dumb Fire rocket used only in the SAH-01 and the Revo-Saber -16 Image:Saber.jpg|The Saber Air to air missile is used in the Revo-Saber-16 and the SF/A-18. It comes in to variants, Saber 1 (Heat seeking) Saber 2 (Radar Guided) Image:SM125.jpg|The “Boomer” is a vehicle based anti- Tank missile, used on IFV’s and other small combat vehicles Image:Sonne Fire.jpg|The Sonne fire missile is the standard Air to ground missile used in both their helicopters and Air Craft. Variants: SF-A1 (Wire Guided) SF-A2 (standard) SF-A3 (Laser guided) Image:SGTA T01.jpg| Image:DB2000.jpg|The DB2000 is the standard bomb dropped by the SB-17, and can be either a conventional bomb filled with plastic explosives, or a massive Napalm bomb. Image:DB10000.jpg|The DB10000 is the massive bomb dropped from the SAS-008 Combat ship… can be either a conventional bomb filled with plastic explosives, or a even massive Napalm bomb. Image:SEB250.jpg Navy Image:BASTION MC.jpg Image:LEVIATHAN HE CRU.jpg Image:ORION BASH.jpg Image:REVOLUTION DES.jpg Image:Typhoon Class.jpg Image:BOCKISCH CAR.jpg Image:SEA DRAGON SUB.jpg Small Arms Image:P07.jpg Image:MP_08.jpg Image:SAR-19.jpg Image:SAR-20.jpg Image:SbR-01.jpg Image:SBR-02.jpg Image:SGPMG-07.jpg Image:SHMG-07.jpg Image:SMG-07.jpg Image:NSG-10G.jpg Image:SR-10.jpg Image:SR-15.jpg Image:TDMS-05 TGB.jpg Image:TDRS-25.jpg Image:TBR-8.jpg Miscellaneous Image:Ioncannon.jpg Image:SOLWEAPONS07.jpg Image:SOLWEAPO6.5.JPG OutDated Weapons These are weapons that have been labeled as obsolete. Image:SAR-16.jpg Image:M603000.jpg Image:ST-55D.jpg Image:ST-64.jpg Image:REVO-SABER-16.jpg Videos of the DSCL Category:DSCL